The Dragon and The Lion
by X Sophie Hermione Pond X
Summary: Arthur is kidnapped by Cenred and Nimueh. Merlin is worried. Morgana, Gwen, Mordred and Sophie set out to find him. Arthur/Merlin, Morgana/Gwen. Young!Mordred. Everyone is alive, except Gwen's father.
1. Gone

**Disclaimer - I do not own Merlin. It belong to the BBC. I do however own my OC, Sophie.**

**Pairings - Arthur/Merlin (not yet but soon) & Morgana/Gwen.**

**Spoilers - slightly for Season 1, but not really.**

**Uther's alive as well as Lancelot.**

**Young Mordred will be featured in this. He's good not evil by the way. The real baddie is Cenred.**

**The Dragon and The Lion**

**Chapter 1 - Gone**

Merlin walked through the castle's corridors, he was wearing his usual clothing - blue tunic and red neckerchief. As he walked down the stairs that lead to the corridor he bumped into Lady Morgana and Gwen's maid, Sophie. Morgana and Gwen first became an item last week after Morgana was comforting Gwen just after Uther killed her father, they both didn't share anymore than that.

"Hello, Sophie," Merlin said, nearly knocking over the basket of washing she was holding.

"Hi, Merlin. How are you doing?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm great! No really, with Arthur off on a week long hunting trip, I've had time to relax."

"Well... That's good I guess, but why aren't you with Arthur? You're his manservant after all." Sophie stared at Merlin waiting for an answer. Merlin looked back guiltily.

"I-I may have used a tiny bit of magic to...uh."

"To control his will," Sophie said bluntly, looking at Merlin.

"Hey! Don't say too much a guard may hear and tell Uther."

"Okay, calm down. Anyway I know about your magic as well as Gwen and Lady Morgana, Arthur too, the knights." Merlin raised his hands to stop her talking.

"I get it Sophie. Pretty much everyone except Uther, the guards and his trusted knights know about me."

"Well you shouldn't have used magic to get out of this. If you just asked Arthur if could you stay here then maybe he would of let you."

"You're right I guess. God! Arthur's gonna kill me when the spell wears off." Merlin raised his hands to his head, pulling on his hair.

"Good luck, Merlin. You're going to need it." Sophie then moved past Merlin and up to Morgana's chambers.

_'What am I going to do? The trust will fly out of the window now when Arthur realises what I've done'_

Shaking his head, Merlin walked out into the courtyard with his head down still deep in thought. Merlin being Merlin though wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a small boy.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there." Merlin stepped back to see if the boy was OK. He had a cloak on so Merlin couldn't see his face, so Merlin crouched down to look at the boy and when he did, he heard a voice.

_"Emrys."_

Startled, Merlin pulled back the hood to reveal.

"Mordred!" Merlin glanced around quickly and pulled the hood back covering Mordred's face.

"Follow me." Merlin pulled Mordred into the castle, quickly avoiding the passing guards, then he climbed the steps to Morgana's chambers. Merlin knocked on the door quickly still looking for guards.

"My Lady." As soon as he said this Gwen opened the door and Merlin quickly ran in with Mordred.

"Merlin!" Morgana stood up quickly, waling over to Merlin. "What's the meaning of this?"

Merlin pulled back Mordred's hood.

"Him."

_"Morgana, Emrys."_

Morgana gasped, "Mordred. Merlin, why is he here?"

"I don't know, I bumped into him in the courtyard."

Morgana crouched down in front of Mordred.

"What's wrong Mordred? Why are you here?"

_"I have to tell you that Arthur is in danger. He's been captured along with his knights." _Morgana sat their looking at Mordred stunned. Gwen and Sophie looked confused. Gwen then turned to Merlin.

"Merlin, why isn't he saying anything?"

"He's using the power of the Old Religion to telepathically communicate with Morgana. He can only do this with others from the Old Religion, including myself. Both Morgana and I can do this too, but Morgana doesn't like to unless it's necessary." Merlin turned back to Morgana and Mordred. Morgana stood up and looked at Merlin, she looked scared.

"Arthur's gone."

"Gone! What do you mean gone?" Merlin looked terrified.

"He's been captured along with his knights, Lancelot and Gwaine too by Cenred. That's all Mordred knows." Morgana looked at him sadly.

"Well, we need a plan," Merlin stated. "Arthur was still supposed to have 6 days left of his hunting trip, so that means Uther won't be expecting him back yet. All of us have to get Arthur back before the 6 days are up." Gwen looked at Merlin, not sure this plan would work.

"But, Merlin. We all can't go. Uther and Gaius will notice us missing."

"Gwen's right, Merlin. I can't do much anyway, so maybe you and Mordred can go," Sophie said. Morgana interjected.

"No... We all need to go. Merlin, Mordred and myself can use magic to get Arthur and the knights out. Sophie you're pretty good with a sword, Gwen has amazing memory so she could lead the way out as well as keep guard."

Merlin perked up, an idea coming to mind.

"I just thought of something. It doesn't matter if Gaius and Uther notice us gone because Uther will send a search party out for you Morgana, so if thr knights aren't thick they'll follow us right to Cenred and that we'll have more chance of freeing Arthur. Sound like a plan?" Merlin looked round questioningly, until Sophie spoke up.

"I noticed that Leon and Elyan didn't go with Arthur so we could tell them to lead the search party to Cenred, then when we come back with Arthur, we can just say we met them on the way back so Uther doesn't start a war and danger the people of Camelot." Sophie looked quite pleased with herself after that. Merlin looked down at Mordred who had remained quiet throughout this plan, looking slightly concerned, Merlin crouched down to his level and looked him in the eye. Telepathically speaking to him.

_"Mordred?"_

_"They have the people of my Druid Camp."_

_"Who? Cenred?"_

_"Yes. Cenred has an alliance with Nimueh."_

_"Nimueh!"_

_"She's very powerful. I only just managed to escape."_

_"Why didn't you mention this before?"_

_"I didn't want to think about it. I'm scared, Emrys."_

_"Don't worry, we'll get the rest of the Druids back."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_"You and Arthur will be united together well."_

_"What do you mean?"_

"Merlin?" It was Gwen who said his name. "What's wrong with him?" Merlin stood up in confusion. "What?"

"Mordred. What's up with him?" Gwen pressed on.

"Oh, Cenred also attacked the Druid Camp Mordred was in, that's why he knows about Arthur. Cenred has captured the Druids and has made an alliance with Nimueh."

"Nimueh," Morgana said shocked.

"Yes so all of us do need to go," Merlin said.

"So the plan is still the same then?" asked Sophie.

"Yes we will sneak out of Camelot at midnight. Sophie can you inform Leon and Elyan."

"Of course, Merlin." Sophie ran out of the room. Merlin turned to Gwen.

"Gwen can you pack food, water, clothing, weapons and anything else you think we need."

"My pleasure," she said, the skirts of her dress swishing around her ankles.

"Morgana."

"Yes?"

"Can you look after Mordred and keep him safe."

"Of course I can do that." Morgana put her hand into Mordred's and let him climb on the bed and snuggle into Morgana.

"He's had a rough time recently Morgana. Make sure he's alright." Merlin started to walk to the door.

"Don't worry about him, Merlin. I'll guard him with my life. You concentrate on saving Arthur, I know you care greatly for him."

"I do. I'll get the horses together." With that Merlin left the room.

Morgana turned her head to Mordred, who was snuggled into her lap.

"We both know that Merlin cares for Arthur as much as I care for Gwen."

_"Love will catch up to them soon."_

Morgana smiled down at the now sleeping Mordred. She laid him down on the bed. "I know it will."

Please review! :D


	2. Revenge

**The Dragon and The Lion**

**Chapter 2 - Revenge**

In a dungeon under Cenred's castle, Arthur was slowly starting to wake up. He was chained to the wall. Heavy, iron chains were clasped around is wrists and ankles, bounding him. As Arthur started to wake up more, he noticed that he was all alone in this cell. The knights; Gwaine and Lancelot included were in a cell across from him, unconscious and chained in the same manner as Arthur. Next to the knights' cell was the Druids, who were also unconscious and chained, but what was different was the fact that each Druid had silver bands tied around their wrists. Arthur guessed that they were supposed to stop the Druids releasing magic.

A noise of footsteps brought Arthur to slightly turn his head towards the cell door. Arthur looked up to see Cenred walk in, Nimueh by his side. Arthur growled.

"The great Crown Prince of Camelot! Welcome Arthur Pendragon." Cenred smiled smugly at Arthur's tired and bruised body.

"What have you done to my knights and the Druids?" Arthur growled, staring up at Cenred.

"Don't worry, Arthur. My dear friend Nimueh here put them under a sleeping charm." Cenred smiled again, looking at Nimueh, who smiled grimly in return.

"Why are you doing this Cenred?! Why draw an alliance with Nimueh? No good will come of it," Arthur yelled, in which a magical slap was given to him by Nimueh.

"Calm down, Nimueh. The boy has a right to ask," Cenred laughed. "Revenge, Arthur."

"Against me or Uther?" Arthur questioned.

"Neither. I want revenge against that Druid boy, Mordred." Arthur visibly tensed at the mention of the Druid.

"How do I fit into this then?"

"Like this." Nimueh stepped forward in front of Cenred. "I want revenge on your manservant, Merlin."

"Why Merlin?" Arthur now looked very interested.

"Because he turned his back on the Old Religion, he fought against us when we tried to kill your traitor of a father, to try and let magic return to this land." Nimueh's voice got louder with each passing word. "I know for a fact that he cares very much for you Arthur. Some might even say that he is in love with you," Nimueh said disgusted, turning her head.

"So you and Cenred have made a trap to bring Merlin and Mordred here. Also _my Lord_, you haven't told me what Mordred did."

"He killed my knights! Most of my army!"

"Why?" Arthur didn't honestly think Mordred would do such a thing.

"We entered the Druid Camp a few weeks ago, to take some supplies, promising that if they gave us all the supplies that were required I would let them live, but they were short so I was going to carry out my threat. But that boy had immense power and threw my knights deep into the forest killing the lot and almost myself. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Nimueh." Arthur looked horrified at Cenred, it reminded him of when Ealdor was attacked by Kanan, who was doing the same thing. That was the day he found out about Merlin's magic. _'God I miss him.'_

Arthur saw that Cenred was telling Nimueh to release the sleeping spell on the knights and Druids. As Arthur saw his knights awaken he turned to Cenred.

"What are you going to do to us then? Wait until Merlin and Mordred show up?" Arthur acted bravely, but on the inside he was screaming.

"Of course not, you will still suffer, but not by my hand. Nimeuh." Cenred turned and gestured Nimueh forward. "Have fun,_ Prince Arthur_." Cenred laughed, then he turned and left Arthur to the hands of Nimueh.

* * *

Midnight soon came. Merlin climbed out of bed, got dressed then packed his magic book. He opened his door very slowly and poked his head out into Gaius' chambers to make sure that Gaius was fast asleep. When he saw that the old man was snoring, Merlin quickly rushed across the room and out of the other door.

He crept through the alleyways that were around the courtyard and headed for the stables. When Merlin arrived at the stables, Morgana and Mordred were both already there waiting beside the horses. Both of them wore their green cloaks. Morgana wearing some hunting clothing; boots, tight trousers, shirt and a woolen jacket.

Merlin walked up behind them.

"Morgana," Merlin whispered. Morgana turned around quickly, clutching Mordred's hand.

"Merlin?" Morgana looked around.

"Yeah it's me." Merlin walked up so he was stood next to her. Their silhouettes high-lighted in the moonlight.

"Is everything ready?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, the horses are ready, Gwen is just making sure we have everything, Sophie is helping her, Leon and Elyan know the plan. They're knocking out the guards for us and seeing which way we're heading."

"That's great. Hopefully we're not too late." Merlin had a deep frown on his face.

"Don't think like that, Emrys." Both Merlin and Morgana looked down at Mordred, both surprised that he had chosen to speak with his mouth and not magically.

"Mordred is right, Merlin. Arthur will be alright, as well as the knights and Druids." Morgana put a hand on Merlin's shoulder comforting him.

"You're both right he'll be fine. I just really miss him."

"Well that makes a change." Merlin and Morgana turned to see Gwen and Sophie coming towards them, both dressed in similar clothing to Morgana.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"This morning you were saying that Arthur being away for a week would be great because you could relax and do whatever you wanted.

"Well, that was before he was captured and knowing he was in danger." Merlin looked even more sad now. So Gwen decided to break the awkwardness.

"We should get going."

"You're right, Gwen." Morgana walked over and planted a kiss on Gwen's cheek. "If we have any chance of saving Arthur, standing here won't help."

Merlin climbed depressingly on to his horse, back-pack with his magic book on his back. Morgana placed Mordred on to her horse then climbed on behind, holding him tightly. Gwen placed the packs and weapons on to her and Sophie's horses and both girls jumped up on their horses.

"Ready?" Sophie asked.

"Ready," Morgana and Gwen said in unison. Sophie looked at Merlin.

"Merlin?" Merlin looked up at the mention of his name, then gave a small smile. "Ready."

All five of them safely passed through the gates of the citadel - with the help from Leon and Elyan - and set off into the forest. Determined to only return with Arthur and the rest of the hostages free and safe.

**2 chapters in one day! That won't happen often I'll tell you that. I know there hasn't been much Merthur yet, but there was a little bit in this chapter. Review :D**


	3. Merlin

**Welcome to Chapter 3! I am very sad that I have only one review, but Thank You to HEIDI! I do have lots of hits on this story so - Please, please review! It doesn't take long, just one kind word will do, like, 'Great', 'Nice', or 'Love it'. That is all I'm asking. Rant over let's get back to the story.**

**The Dragon and The Lion**

**Chapter 3 - "Merlin..."**

Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, Mordred and Sophie were still traveling through the Darkling Woods to Cenred's kingdom. They have been riding for 8 hours, dawn had just risen above the group. Merlin - who was riding behind everyone else - had his head down, watching the ground roll past him. Morgana turned her head to look at Merlin then frowned at his glum face, she looked down at Mordred who was asleep in her arms, then she turned back at Merlin.

Gwen, who noticed her girlfriend's sudden sadness brought her horse, so it was riding level with Morgana's.

"Look at him, Gwen," said Morgana turning back to look at Merlin. "He's so miserable."

"I know, it's because he misses Arthur so much. Those two love each other a lot, yet neither know of this."

Sophie saw Gwen and Morgana talking, so decided to ride up level with them. When she reached them she said,

"Are you talking about, Merlin?"

"Yes," said Gwen

"We're saying how miserable Merlin looks because of what happened to Arthur," Morgana explained.

"I can talk to him if you want. I am his best friend after all." Morgana and Gwen looked at each other and nodded.

"Thank you, Sophie," said Gwen, smiling. "Tell us any news you get out of him.

" I will."

Sophie slowed down her horse so that Merlin could catch up. His head was still facing the ground and he looked like he was about to cry. Sophie looked at him sadly. Merlin reminded him of a small boy who had just lost his favourite toy.

"Merlin? Are you OK?" Merlin didn't look up, he just continued to stare at the ground.

"Please, Merlin. Talk to me. I can help." Sophie reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping both horses so she could concentrate on Merlin properly. Merlin looked up and stared into her eyes. Merlin's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, his shoulders were slumped, looking ike he had a huge weight on them.

"You can't help me." His voice was hoarse as he fought back tears. Sophie pulled back her hand and just looked at him.

"Why can't I?"

"Because you won't understand," Merlin said quickly. He flicked the reins on his horse so he sped away from Sophie, leaving her flabbergasted.

Morgana and Gwen were talking to a now awake Mordred about the Druids and his family when Merlin rode past them at great speed.

"Merlin!" Morgana shouted, "Where are you going?"

Merlin stopped his horse and turned to Morgana, "We need to speed up. Arthur's life is in danger! Every second counts."

"Merlin we need to rest, we've een riding for hours," said Gwen, pleading.

"Stop and rest if you must Gwen, but Arthur needs saving." And with that said Merlin rode off.

Gwen turned to look at Sophie who was riding up to them.

"Sophie? What did you say to him?" Sophie slowed down and caught her breath.

"I asked him did he want to talk about and then snapped back saying I wouldn't understand." Sophie looked at her friends sadly.

"Well that proves it," said Morgana, smiling with a triumphant face.

"Proves what?" Sophie asked.

"Emrys is definitely in love with the young Pendragon," said Mordred, sitting up properly to talk to Sophie.

"Oh."

"Are we going after him?" Gwen asked.

"Of course," stated Morgana, "He may be the greatest sorcerer that ever walked the Earth, but with a personality like that,, he'll be like Arthur and 'do' before he thinks."

"He won't be able to do this without us," said Sophie.

"Well what are we waiting for," Gwen pushed. "Let's go."

So the four friends set off after Merlin.

* * *

Arthur was slowly waking up after being thoroughly abused by Nimueh. The Prince had cuts and bruises that were caused by a knife. His shirt had been ripped open, leaving a huge, bleeding cut. Which would probably leave a scar. Lancelot and Gwaine, who had pleaded for Nimueh to stop, got a ball of fire thrown at them, leaving burn marks all over their skin.

"Finally awake Pendragon?" asked Nimueh, walking over to Arthur. "Started to think you would never wake up." A smile creeped up on to Nimueh's face, she was loving this. Arthur just glared at her, through the blood that was dripping from a cut above his right eye.

"Why?" replied Arthur. "Why?" he repeated, breathing heavily.

"Why what?" asked Nimueh, looking slightly confused.

"You know what," Arthur said suddenly.

Nimueh was about to reply when one of Cenred's guards - who was controlled by Nimueh's magic, so could not think for himself - came to the cell door, waiting for her to notice him. In that time Nimueh was still facing Arthur thinking over what to say next. Arthur spotted Gwaine using a stick trying to hook the keys off the oblivious guard's belt. Trying to give Gwaine more time the reach for the second set of keys which releases the Druids' bands, Arthur gave a cough, bringing Nimueh's attention back to him. Her vacant expression then turned into one of anger.

"What game are you trying to play, Pendragon?!" Arthur just looked past her and saw that Gwaine had successfully got both sets of keys and quickly hid them behind his back.

"No game. I think there's someone to see you. Not that you noticed since your mind is somewhere else and he can't talk because you emptied his mind of no free will what so ever!" Nimueh got angry.

"Don't you dare talk to a High Priestess like that, I-" Nimueh soon looked dazed and Arthur didn't know what was going on until he saw the guard asleep and a Druid performing a spell on Nimueh.

_"Swefn."_

When the both of them were asleep, Gwaine and Lancelot sprang into action unlocking their cell door and continuing opening the other doors, freeing the knights and Druids. Gwaine came into Arthur's cell and proceeded to unlock the chains that bonded Arthur.

"OK, Princess?" Gwaine asked quickly grabbing Arthur and dragging him along.

"Never better. How we getting out of here."

The both turned a corner catching up to Lancelot.

"The Druids are using magic to try and find a safe route to take," said Lancelot

As the Druids found an exit Arthur rushed forward.

"Arthur!" Gwaine and Lancelot called, but Arthur wasn't listening. When Arthur reached the Druid that was leading the way he asked,

"What's the plan?"

"Well, Prince Arthur I can sense Mordred's presence as well as Emrys'"

"Merlin! He's here?" Arthur looked surprised but also relived. He couldn't wait to see him. However during this daydream, they eached a steel grate that was blocking them from their freedom.

"Stand back, Arthur," said the Head Druid. Arthur didn't need telling twice. The Head Druid stepped forward and raised his hands.

_"Aetynam!"_

The steel grate burst open allowing everyone to get out. As everyone was running into the forest, the warning bell had sounded. Cenred knew of their escape.

"Quickly!" Yelled Arthur.

Everyone was running, some of the stronger Druids had already transported away.

"Sire!" Lancelot called, waving his arm. "This way!"

Arthur set off running, he could here Cenred's army quickly approaching, so Gwaine, Lancelot and himself crouched behind a large bush, watching the army run past them. When the last of the army were gone, all three exhaled loudly.

"That was close," said Gwaine.

"Where are the other knights?" Asked Arthur, catching his breath back. Gwaine just shook his head, but Lancelot answered,

"I'm not sure. I think they all ran off in other directions, some helped the Druids escape and some stayed to fight Cenred's army." Arthur looked down sadly.

"Is everything alright, sire?" asked Lancelot.

"Before we escaped I was taking to a Druid and I asked, what was the plan. He said that he could feel Mordred and Merlin close. I'm worried." Arthur put his head in his hands, wincing in pain as he forgot about the large cut across his chest.

"Don't worry, Princess. We'll find them," said Gwaine, picking an apple from a near by tree and tossing two others to Arthur and Lancelot, who ate it greedily.

"Come on," said Lancelot. "We better go, head back to Camelot."

"I wonder if my father knows," stated Arthur.

"Well no one knew that we were kidnapped and we're not late back from our scheduled hunting trip," replied Lancelot. "Anyway let's go."

The three friends walked into the forest hopefully finding a friendly face.

* * *

Merlin, Gwen, Morgana, Sophie and Mordred were all sat around a newly lit fire, eating a rabbit that Morgana had caught. The girls finally convinced Merlin to stop and rest, saying that rescuing Arthur while on the verge of exhaustion wouldn't help. Merlin was sat on the ground, staring into the flames, poking his food with a stick. Morgana took pity on him.

"We will bring him home, Merlin." Merlin didn't look up.

"I'm going to bed," said Gwen. Morgana gave her a goodnight kiss.

"I'm gonna sleep to," said Sophie, getting up. "Goodnight, my Lady."

"Goodnight, Sophie. Sweet dreams."

It was just Merlin, Morgana and Mordred around the fire, but he was playing with some magic a few meters away.

"Please Merlin. Talk to me." Morgana stared at him, trying to make eye contact.

"Maybe I don't want to," answered Merlin, eyes still staring into the flames. Morgana was taken aback, but still pushed on.

"Merlin! I know you love him, but please listen to me. We _will_ find him." Morgana walked over and sat next to Merlin and pulled him into a hug. Merlin started crying. Morgana stroked his arm and tried to sooth him by saying comforting words.

"Shh, shh. It's going to be alright. Arthur will be fine. He's a strong Prince and he will fight. He's still got to become King, and he has promised all of us that he will change the kingdom and he's King. Magic won't be outlawed, everyone will have a fair trial, and most of all... You'll be by his side, loving him, protecting him as he will do for you.

"That's right!" Both Morgana and Merlin jumped at the new voice. Arthur, Lancelot and Gwaine emerged from the trees into the clearing.

"Arthur!"

"Merlin!"

Merlin ran up to hug Arthur. Arthur was shocked at first but hugged Merlin back. Merlin leaped back quickly.

"Sorry, sire," Merlin said nervously.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Merlin." Arthur pulled his manservant and beloved Warlock into another tight hug. Merlin then whispered into Arthur's ear.

"I'm glad you're OK."

"I'm glad you're OK too."

Since Arthur and Merlin were caught up in the moment. Morgana, Mordred, Lancelot and Gwaine decided to leave the two alone and head off for some sleep.

Merlin and Arthur pulled apart and just looked into each other's eyes. Arthur slowly moved forwards, his breath tickling Merlin's face.

"Merlin..." Arthur said lovingly.

Merlin quickly pressed his lips to Arthur's, breathing in his scent. Arthur probed Merlin's lips, parting them with his tongue. Merlin moaned into Arthur's, their tongues battling for dominance. They both didn't notice the girls giggling behind them.

"Told you it was only a matter of time," said Morgana.

**Done! This chapter was slightly longer than the rest. Your Welcome. The story isn't over yet. Cenred is not finished with Arthur yet. Please Review. :D**


	4. Found Love

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it's exam season soon. :( But I thought I'd better update since I have a none homework weekend (minus revision). I'd like to say a BIG thank you to, =merthurandbeatles for having an interest in this story.**

**Warning: It's not been re-read so they may be one or two mistakes.**

**Chapter 4: Found Love**

The way back to Camelot was surprisingly easy; no bandits; no casualties. The only problem was Merlin's constant fidgeting as he sat behind Arthur on a horse.

"Merlin," Arthur groaned. "If you don't moving we'll both end up falling off this horse.

"Sorry, Arthur," Merlin mumbled. He tried to stop moving, so pressed his head into the crook of Arthur's neck.

Arthur noticed this, so he slowed his horse down.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Merlin just stayed still. "What's wrong, love?" Arthur then whispered.

"Was just having troubled thoughts." Came Merlin's blank reply.

"What about?"

"You."

"What about me?" Asked Arthur.

"What would happen to you if I didn't get there in time, or if you didn't escape." Arthur could tell Merlin was starting to tear up, as a warm wetness appeared on his shoulder. Arthur slowed his horse down to a complete stop. Morgana noticed this and stopped as well.

"Everything alright, Arthur?" She asked, looking curious, but also having a knowing smile.

"Yes, Morgana. You carry on, Camelot is just overhead. We'll be back shortly."

"Of course," she said, smiling sweetly. She was about to go when she whispered into Arthur's ear.

"Look after him, Arthur. He's been through a lot on the way to find you." Arthur just nodded and Morgana rode away meeting Gwen, Mordred and Sophie up ahead.

Once they had all rode out of sight, Arthur gently slid out of his saddle and onto the floor. Once down he carefully grabbed hold of Merlin and set him on the ground as well, holding him tightly. They both sank to the floor; Arthur holding a sobbing Merlin.

"Shh, shh. I'm here, I'm here. We found eachother in time, that's all that matters." Arthur continued whispering reassurance and rubbing small circles into Merlin's back

Merlin looked up and wiped the tears from his cheeks before looking deep into Arthur's eyes. Without a word, Merlin placed his hands on either side of Arthur's face, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Arthur could taste Merlin's tears on his lips as he kissed Merlin back. They both just stayed there; wrapped in each other; holding the other like they would disappear if either one let goed.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur said standing up. "The others will be wondering where we are."

Arthur helped Merlin up off the ground, but the Warlock stayed silent. Once the both of them were back on the horse. Arthur got the horse to go a smooth gallop back to Camelot; not wanting to go to fast to avoid a bumpy ride.

As both boys reached the courtyard. Merlin got off the horse with ease, surprising Arthur. When Arthur got down, a stable boy came and took the horse from Arthur, then bowed and went on his way. Arthur wasn't paying attention to the stable boy though. He watched as Merlin went up the castle steps, noticing he didn't give Arthur a backwards glance. Arthur looked down sadly, but quickly climbed the steps into the castle, so his people wouldn't see the future King of Camelot cry in public.

Once inside, Arthur followed Merlin to Gaius' chambers, trying to keep a safe distance so Merlin didn't see him. He thought he was doing a pretty good job, until Merlin's voice rang.

"I know you're there, Arthur. I wasn't trying to run away from you." Merlin turned to face Arthur, standing in front of the door that led to Gaius' chambers.

"Then why did make such a hasty escape?" Arthur walked towards Merlin, his gaze burning through him.

"Gaius was worried about me when I left, so I need to show him that I'm alive and well." Merlin shrugged. Arthur looked a little stunned at his own stupidity.

"Oh! Well... OK. Y-You do that." Arthur bowed his head, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"You can come if you want Arthur."

"No, it's fine. I'll be in my chambers waiting for you." Arthur turned and walked away back down the hall.

"I love you," said Merlin, but not to loudly so anyone else could here. Arthur turned his head to look at Merlin.

"Love you too." Merlin just smiled and walked into Gaius' chambers.

* * *

Gaius was busy at a workbench; researching a huge, leather book with his magnifying glass, when Merlin came in through the door. When Gaius heard the door close, he looked up from his work to see a beaming Merlin standing there.

"Hello, Gaius."

"Merlin! Thank God you're all right!" Gaius walked over and embraced Merlin in a big hug. Once parted Gaius pulled away and looked at Merlin, who now had his head down. Gaius frowned.

"Merlin?" He didn't look up. "What's wrong, my boy?"

"Cenred." Was Merlin blunt reply.

"What about Cenred?"

"He's coming for us three. I can feel it."

"Three?" Gaius looked really confused now.

"Arthur, Mordred and myself. He's sent Nimueh." Merlin looked genuinely scared now.

"How do you know all this, Merlin?"

"I can just feel it." Gaius looked unconvinced.

"Well..." Gaius breathed a heavy sigh. "We don't know that they're coming for sure. All this may well be shock and stress. You've had a rough few days." Gaius put a had on Merlin's shoulders and tried to get him to sit down, but Merlin wasn't having any of it.

"No!" Merlin leaped up and marched to the door. When grabbed hold of the handle, he turned back to Gaius. "You are wrong. I'll be in Arthur's chambers if you need me.

When the door slammed shut, Gaius looked very stunned and just turned back to his work.

"He'll calm down."

* * *

Merlin marched into Arthur's chambers and slammed the door in his wake, startling Arthur who was nearly asleep in a nearby chair. Once fully awake, Arthur walked over to Merlin who was looking out of the window staring down into the courtyard. Arthur put is hands on Merlin's shoulders, slowly massaging them.

"What happened, Merlin?" Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear.

"Nothing."

"Did you tell him about us?" At this Merlin looked slightly offended.

"Of course not! I'm not stupid. If I had told Gaius he would be straight to Uther before you can say 'magic!'"

"Hey, Hey," Arthur soothed, holding Merlin tighter. "Don't ever call yourself stupid. And I know this is about something else, because we both know that Gaius would never turn us into my father." Merlin pulled free from Arthur's clutch and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

"Gaius and I had an argument." Arthur leaned against the bed post, looking intently at Merlin.

"Right? What about?"

"I think that Cenred is on his way now with Nimueh, coming to kill us and Mordred," Merlin said in one breath.

"OK, and how do you know this?"

"I-I've got a feeling."

"One of your funny feeling again?" Arthur came down to sit next to Merlin on the bed.

"Yes."

"Then I believe you. I know for a fact that most of the time they are true." Merlin smiled and lent into Arthur.

"Thank you for believing me. I love you." Arthur put an arm around Merlin and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too, I'm so glad I found you in my life."

* * *

In the Darkling Woods, Cenred and Nimueh were on horseback, looking at the Pendragons' castle in the distance. Cenred looked at Nimueh and gave an evil grin.

"The time has come, my Lady. At nightfall we shall make our approach and kill Mordred as well as Emrys right before Arthur's eyes."

**So, so, so sorry about the wait! I hope this makes up for it. Please, Please review. The more reviews the happier I become and the quicker I update. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to =merthurandbeatles. Until next time. Bye!**


	5. Battle Part I

**Chapter 5! Here it is! I've not got much to say so I'll shut up. :)**

**Ygraine is in this chapter, so she is also on the 'not dead' list and magic is banned because a witch cursed her and she was ill for a long time. But she doesn't agree that magic is evil. She just can't change Uther's mind.**

**The Dragon and The Lion**

**Chapter 5 - Battle Part I**

It was night as Cenred and Nimueh still sat on their horses in the Darkling Woods.

"How shall we make our entrance, my Lord," said Nimueh.

"We shall charge in. Camelot's army is no match for ours."

"And how do we get to Arthur, Emrys and Mordred?" Cenred looked at Nimueh and smiled.

"As our army bring down Camelot. Arthur will probably send Merlin into hiding with Mordred to protect him." Nimueh smirked.

"You tell Arthur that his love is in danger and I'll take care of Merlin and Mordred."

"I shall send a message now to Uther declaring war."

Both Cenred and Nimueh looked back at Camelot, waiting for the right moment.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were still sat on Arthur's bed. Merlin's head resting on Arthur's shoulder.

"Merlin," said Arthur.

"Yes?"

"Your funny feeling."

"Yeah."

"What exactly do you think is going to happen?"

"Well... I think Nimueh and Cenred are going to start a battle against Camelot." Arthur took a deep breath.

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon?" Arthur asked urgently. Merlin sat up and looked Arthur in the eye.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Arthur softened and placed an arm back round Merlin.

"No, don't be sorry. Maybe Morgana might know something. If the battle is soon then maybe she had a vision."

"Yeah. Of course, and if no—" Merlin was cut off as a guard burst in.

"Sire! The King and Queen request your presence immediately."

"Of course. You are dismissed." The guard left and Arthur turned to Merlin and suddenly realising he still had an arm wrapped around him, moved swiftly away. Merlin just laughed and Arthur frowned.

"Don't move, Arthur. That guard is one of Sophie's friends, he probably already knows about us."

"What's his name?"

"Lewis."

"What noble family is he from?"

"Whoa! What's with all the questions?" Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just curious." Merlin just smiled and stood up, holding out a hand for Arthur to take."

"Arthur, you can ask all the questions you want to Sophie, after you go see your parents."

"Fine." Arthur took Merlin's hand and stood up from the bed. "You coming?"

"It's my job."

Arthur smiled. "Lets go."

* * *

When Arthur walked into the Throne Room followed by Merlin, he saw his parents sat in their respective thrones. Morgana was also present with Gwen, Mordred and Sophie stood next to her.

"Father, Mother?"

Ygraine chose to speak. "Arthur, Camelot has a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Arthur looked confused.

"King Cenred," said Uther.

"He has declared war," Ygraine explained.

"Why?" Said Arthur, trying to act clueless.

"Why don't you tell us, Arthur."

"I'm sorry, Mother?"

Ygraine stood up from her chair and marched up to her son. "When you returned to Camelot, why didn't you mentioned that you were kidnapped."

"Uh..."

"Morgana told me everything. Everything."

Arthur gulped. "Everything?"

"Cenred kidnapped you and a bunch of Druids, so he could lure Merlin and Mordred into a trapped. Both Merlin and Mordred have magic. Merlin is the most powerful Warlock to have lived and he goes by the name Emrys. I also know that you and Merlin have a secret love going on the past couple of days, as well as Morgana and Gwen, but they have been going on for longer. Cenred has made an alliance with an old friend turned enemy of ours, Nimueh."

Merlin was shaking by the wall, looking at Uther for most of Ygraine's speech. Just waiting for the guards to seize him. Arthur just looked stunned.

"Arthur! Why wouldn't you tell us any of this?"

"Because of father!" Ygraine looked at her husband then back at Arthur.

"Why?" Uther asked.

"You would want me to marry a Princess and Morgana a nobleman. Execute Merlin and Mordred for possessing magic, and probably Morgana because she's a seer an—"

"Wait!" Uther rose from his chair and stood beside his wife staring at Arthur. "What do you mean Morgana is a seer?"

Arthur gulped again and glanced over at Morgana."

"I'm waiting," pressed Uther.

"Um... sh-she has visions... In her dreams." Arthur looked down and Uther nodded and turned to Morgana.

"Morgana, is this true?" Morgana looked straight at Uther, while Gwen and Sophie looked on nervously.

"It's true, my Lord."

Ygraine walked over to Morgana and put her arms around her. "Oh my baby girl," she cooed. "I understand why you couldn't say anything. But I'm always here for you."

Arthur looked annoyed. "Hang on! How come when I reveal something you both are yelling at me but when I reveal something about Morgana you treat her like she's a 5 year old who has done a childish mistake."

"Don't talk like that to your own mother, Arthur," said Uther. "You should know better. You're a Prince and it's about time you start acting like one." Arthur opened his mouth to say something but Uther silenced him.

"Save it, Arthur. Battle commences at dawn. I suggest you get ready. Your mother, Morgana and her maidservant are to be escorted to the hidden underground chamber. Merlin and the Druid boy are not to be killed thanks to the persuasion of your mother, since they did rescue you. But this relationship you share with you manservant is to be stopped.

"Father you can't, I love him! What about Morgana and Gwen?"

"When you start acting like a Prince and you show respect to your King and Queen I will see if you're still worthy of being Crown Prince of Camelot. Until then, don't question my judgment."

Merlin looked stunned and saw Arthur's face fall.

"Go, Arthur, take your manservant and Druid boy with you."

Arthur bowed and turned away and walked out. Morgana handed Mordred over to Merlin, who also bowed and went out to follow Arthur.

* * *

When the three of them returned to Arthur's chambers, Arthur was fuming. He tossed a goblet at the door, nearly hitting Merlin. Mordred went to the other side of the room and sat on a chair, keeping quiet.

"Arthur."

"Merlin, get my amour from the table and prepare me for battle."

"Yes, Sire."

Merlin dressed Arthur in his chainmail and amour and slipped Excalibur into its sheath before stepping back, looking Arthur in the eye.

"What have I done, Merlin? Why do my parents hate me so much?"

"They don't hate you Arthur. They were worried when they found out that you were kidnapped, so maybe they feel betrayed that you didn't tell them."

Arthur scoffed. "Maybe."

"Well you still have me," Merlin said smiling, giving Arthur a hug, who returned it happily.

"Not for much longer if my father has his way."

"Don't think about you father. We have war that needs to be won."

"Merlin," Arthur took Merlin's hands in his own and stroked them lovingly.

"I want you to take Mordred and go with my mother, Morgana and Gwen."

"What? Arthur no!" Merlin took his hands away from Arthur.

"I'm sorry, Merlin but I don't want you getting hurt." Merlin wasn't having this.

"But we have a better chance winning this war together. Watching eachother's back." Arthur sighed then closed his eyes before opening them again and looking at Merlin's pleading face.

"OK. You can fight." Merlin jumped up and down like a child.

"But." Arthur held up a finger and Merlin stopped jumping. "You are to take Mordred to Morgana." Merlin glanced at Mordred who had now fallen asleep in the chair, head on the table. "And you have to fight from a distance. Be like my secret weapon. Stay in the shadows and in high places, away from the action. Watch my back."

"Of course I will." Merlin grinned. "I'll stay away and fight from a distance and where no-one can see me."

"Good." Both boys looked into eachother's eyes and Arthur lent down and gave Merlin a sweet kiss on the lips.

When the both of them pulled away, Lewis opened the door.

"Sire. It's time." Arthur nodded and Lewis closed the door. Already screams could be heard from the people of Camelot. Arthur held out his arm and Merlin clasped his forearm.

"I love you," said the both of them.

* * *

Cenred and Nimueh were looking down on Camelot and the destruction which was starting to happen.

"War begins, my Lord." Both of them just smirked.

**Chapter 5 done! Sorry if there is mistakes. As you can probably tell the next chapter will be called 'Battle Part II'. Which will be the actual battle. Please review!**


	6. Battle Part II

**Chapter 6! Again, sorry for the delay. I also would like to thank =merthurandbeatles for being my #1 fan. Thank you! Note: This is mainly from Merlin's point of view from the battle.**

**The Dragon and The Lion**

**Chapter 6 - Battle Part II**

After saying his goodbye to Arthur, Merlin ran down the stone steps with Mordred, to the secret underground chamber. It was an impressive size — this was royalty after all — with a double bed and a single next to it. There was no fireplace or windows since it was below the castle.

Ygraine, Morgana, Sophie and Gwen were sat on the double bed, with their heads down in prayer. Merlin hated to disturbed the silence, but Arthur needed him – even if Arthur didn't want him there.

"My lady?" Ygraine looked up and smiled. Morgana and Gwen soon followed. Morgana smiled and beckoned Mordred over, who sat on her knee.

"Merlin, where is my son and husband?"

"The battle has only just commenced, and I know that Arthur has just left to join battle. I unfortunately don't know the whereabouts of your husband." Merlin lowed his head, so he would look sympathetic and sorry he didn't know where Uther was, but in reality he couldn't care less.

"Don't worry, Merlin," said Gwen, "I'm sure the both of them are safe.

"As do I," answered Morgana..

Ygraine stood and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Please join us Merlin, and know that there is no bad blood between us."

"I assure you there isn't, my lady, but I must go and fight. My magic may be needed since Nimueh is around." Merlin turned to go, but was stopped by Morgana's voice.

"Be safe, Merlin. Arthur, not to mention all of us, would hate to lose you." Morgana looked pitiful. Sophie also spoke up, she had had her head down all this time.

"Merlin."

"Yes?"

"You know Lewis?"

"Yes."

"If you see him can you tell him to keep safe, and..." Sophie choked out a sob and Gwen put an arm around her shoulders, "... t-that I love him." Merlin nodded.

"Of course I will, I'll keep him, Arthur and Uther safe as best as I can." Sophie smiled.

"Thank you, Merlin"

Merlin smiled back and turned away, back up the steps that lead to, what possibly could be his death.

* * *

Once Merlin reached outside, he was stunned by the chaos, bodies flying everywhere. Merlin ducked quickly to avoid a barrel of mead hitting him. To avoid being hit by something else, Merlin raced around the castle and up the steps that would lead him to the highest tower.

When Merlin reached the summit he was breathless. Once he caught his breath and wiped his brow, he look down at he courtyard below him. It was a horrible sight; swords covered with blood pierced armored knight from both sides one by one; fires raged left, right and center, and even some stone walls crumbled. From what he could see: the lower town had been taken, the whole of Camelot was surrounded, and the Citadel was almost gone.

In all the havoc, Merlin tried to spot Arthur in the destruction but couldn't. What he did see though, right in the center of the courtyard was Uther his sword at the ready. Knights surrounded him, keeping their King safe, while Uther confronted Nimueh. Merlin saw Nimueh shoot a blast that hit Uther badly. Merlin saw him fall, while other knights tried to fend off the witch.

Now Merlin has two choices: he could save Uther, but that would reveal his identity and whereabouts, or he could let Uther die. But Merlin thinking up strategies lost his time to act, Nimueh had killed him. The King was dead, he was in a bloody heap on the floor. Knights quickly dragged him again and Nimueh disappeared. Merlin bowed his head. How was he going to tell Arthur. Arthur! Nimueh will surely confront him next. Merlin looked around quickly, trying to spot any sign of Arthur. There! In the middle of the market. By the looks of things he was fighting Cenred. He had to do something quick, anything! Lightning, he could summon a storm. Merlin stretched his hand out and shouted.

_"Ic gebann líget!"_

A huge flash of lightning lit up the sky and attacked Cenred's army.

Merlin saw Arthur turn around quickly and went for cover. Strike after strike the lightning came, and Merlin just looked on. He spotted Nimueh below him, who in turn spotted him.

"You won't get away with this, Emrys!"

At the sound of hearing his true name, Merlin saw Arthur look up at him from the market stall he was hiding in, Gwaine eating an apple next to him. Arthur smiled and turned around to fend off an oncoming attacker.

* * *

Finally after what must have been 10 lightning strikes and Nimueh's magic failing to stop Merlin's lightning bolts. King Cenred declared retreat. The black armored army made a quick exit, with Nimueh disappearing. Arthur came out from the market stall with Gwaine and Lewis, thankfully unhurt. Merlin smiled but then realised that Arthur didn't know his father was dead, which made him frown.

Merlin raced back down to the courtyard and into Arthur's waiting arms.

"You saved us Merlin! You saved Camelot! Even if I did tell you to stay away."

"Sorry," Merlin said sheepishly, he then turned to Lewis, "You better go find Sophie, she is really worried about you."

Lewis looked slightly stunned, but then recovered and raced into the castle to find her. Gwaine following, still eating his apple.

"Arthur, there's something I need to tell you." Arthur's triumphant smile faded.

"What?"

"It's about your father."

"What about him?"

"He's dead." Merlin saw Arthur put his head in one hand.

"How?" He said quietly.

"Nimueh," was Merlin's simple answer. "I'm sorry, Arthur."

Arthur sniffed and then looked up to meet Merlin's eyes. "The last thing we did was fight." Tears were now rolling down Arthur's cheeks. Merlin felt so guilty that he didn't act quick enough. He took Arthur's hand and lead him indoors.

"Come on. We better go tell your mother."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin walked down to the underground chamber to find Ygraine playing with Mordred, while Morgana and Gwen were sleeping and Sophie and Lewis talking quietly to eachother.

"Mother." Ygraine looked up to her sweat, mud-covered son with a beaming smile. She placed Mordred on the floor and rushed over to give her only son a big hug. When she pulled back, she noticed the sad look on Arthur and Merlin's faces. She too frowned.

"What is wrong? Where is Uther?" Merlin chose to speak.

"I'm afraid he's dead, my lady." Ygraine had a distraught look on her face. "By the hand of Nimueh." She broke down.

Sophie and Lewis looked stunned and saddened at this news, but Ygraine just sat down and cried, sobbed, wept, the lot. Arthur sat down next to his mother and rocked her gently. The Queen's sobbing woke Morgana and Gwen up and they looked around confused. Morgana sat up and went to Merlin's side.

"What has happened?" Merlin looked her in the eye.

"King Uther is dead." Morgana and Gwen's mouth opened wide, just like Sophie and Lewis before.

"Oh my God," was Morgana's reply.

One of the King's guard came down and addressed the Queen.

"My lady. The King's body is in Gaius' quarters. Ygraine composed herself and looked at the guard. "Thank you. I wish to be taken there, please, escort me."

"As you wish, my lady." Ygraine did a small smile and followed the guard. the 3 couples and Mordred followed suit.

**Chapter 6 is done! Hope you enjoy. The spell said 'I summon lightning' if you wanted to know. Until next time.**


End file.
